


Somebody Waits For You (Kiss Him Once For Me)

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Scerek Holiday 2016, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: Scott and Derek both looked up and saw the plastic sprig of mistletoe dangling from the bell above the door, right above where they stood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Holiday 2016
> 
> Not beta ready. Apologies for any mistakes!

Derek's head was ducked down, shoulders hunched against the biting cold air, as he hurried up the sidewalk to the coffee shop near his office. Bells jingled over his head when he opened the door and an _oomph_ sounded as his chest collided with someone else's.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Derek muttered, taking a step back.

 

“We've really gotta stop meeting like this,” the other person said with a chuckle.

 

Derek looked up to see a somewhat familiar smile and a pair of kind brown eyes. _Of course_ , he thought. He should have guessed it would be _him_.

 

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Derek to bump into to people, being as he was constantly in a rush with his eyes looking down at his phone most of the time. But he appeared to have an odd habit of bumping into this particular person an inordinate amount.

 

It seemed like their schedules overlapped just perfectly so that Derek arrived at the coffee shop every morning just as the other man was leaving – though thankfully their crossing paths didn't always result in a head-on collision. Most of the time they'd just pass each other, the other man offering up an adorable smile and a 'good morning', usually walking away before Derek was able to untie his tongue and return the greeting.

 

Derek forced a small laugh and nodded. “Uh, yeah. We sure do.” He gave the man a tight, chagrined smile, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Sorry. Again.”

 

“Ah, don't worry about it,” the other man dismissed. “No spillage so, it's all cool.” He lifted up his red and white striped paper cup—the name _Scott_ scribbled on it in black marker—to demonstrate that the steaming hot contents were still held securely inside by the black plastic lid fastened on top.

 

As Scott waved the cup, Derek caught a whiff of peppermint from the candy cane cappuccino. The drink was one of Derek's favorites—though he was more partial to the pumpkin latte—from the seasonal flavors added to the menu at this time of year. Knowing that the cute stranger he'd had a crush on for months liked the same kind of coffee as he did, made Derek smile for some reason.

 

 _Why? Because a similar taste in holiday beverages means you're soulmates_ _or something_ _?_ _Please. Get a grip, Derek,_ a voice in his head derided, sounding eerily like his uncle Peter.

 

Derek's mouth turned down in a frown as he mentally dropped the straws he'd been grasping at. He cleared his throat. “Well, I, uh guess I should get out of your way,” he mumbled, stepping to the side.

  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah, no, I should probably get going.”

 

Derek might have imagined it, but he thought he saw disappointment briefly flicker in Scott's eyes.

 

“See ya around, I guess,” Scott said as he stepped toward the doorway.

 

“Yeah. See you,” Derek murmured, pressing his body back further to let Scott through while holding open the door for him.

 

“Caught ya!”

 

The shout made both men freeze in place. They caught each other's stunned gazes for a moment before turning their eyes toward the counter.

 

“Caught you!” The blonde barista repeated, a wide smile spread across her pretty face, her arm extended, finger pointed to something over the men's heads.

 

Scott and Derek both looked up and saw the plastic sprig of mistletoe dangling from the bell above the door, right above where they stood.

 

Dropping his head down, Derek rubbed the back of his neck furiously. Scott let out a small, nervous laugh.

 

“Well, uh… I guess it is tradition,” Scott said, shrugging bashfully. “I guess we should…” He let his sentence drift off.

  
“Oh, um, Y-yeah.” Derek stammered, his mouth going dry. He swallowed hard. “Since it's tradition and all.”

 

Scott nodded firmly a determined look on his face. “Right. For tradition.”

 

He propped himself up on his tiptoes and leaned towards Derek. Derek's eyes went wide as Scott's pursed lips moved closer. He slammed his eyes shut tight, waiting to feel the soft warmth of the other man's lips brush against his…cheek.

 

 _Oh_.

 

He opened eyes to Scott's sweet, shy smile, and felt any disappointment about the location of the kiss drift away. His cheeks burned profusely and he just hoped any redness in them could be blamed on the cold. His heart skipped though when he saw a tinge of pink touch Scott's cheeks as well. Head dipped down with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, Scoot looked up at Derek through thick, dark lashes.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, Derek's stomach fluttering wildly like a hummingbird trapped under glass.

  
“So, would you—”

 

Derek's phone buzzed before Scott could finish his question. Derek swore under his breath as he looked down to where it was clutched in his hand, almost like an appendage.

 

His shoulders slumped as he read the message telling him to get into the office A.S.A.P.

 

“You have to go?” Scott guessed.

 

Derek looked up at him with a rueful expression. “Yeah. Work.”

 

Scott nodded in understanding. “I get it. I should really get going myself. But, er, maybe we could bump into each other again sometime. Say around this time tomorrow?”

 

Derek smiled. “I'd say the odds of that are pretty good.”

 

“Cool. See ya, then,” Scott declared, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

  
  
“Yeah. See you, then.” Derek watched as Scott retreated down the sidewalk and disappeared around the corner.

 

***

 

Derek didn't make to the coffee shop that next morning, however, or the one after that. A crisis at work had kept him so busy that he had practically lived at the office for the several days that followed his encounter with Scott. Thankfully, though things began to settle down and for the first time in what felt like forever, Derek had the time to stop for his favorite caffeinated beverage.

 

“Stop!” A voice demanded as soon as Derek swung open the coffee shop door.

 

He looked up and saw Scott standing a few steps away with a coffee cup in each hand; one with his own name written on it, the other with Derek's.

 

Derek's brows rose in question.

 

“Pumpkin latte, right?” Scott asked, stepping forward and holding out a cup to Derek.

 

“Uh…yeah. H-how did you know?” Derek asked, staring at the cup in confusion.

 

Scott shrugged, a coy smile tugging up the corners of his lips. “It's a special gift I have.”

 

Derek looked at him skeptically and Scott laughed.

 

“Okay, so I asked Erica what your usual drink order was,” he confessed, gesturing the cup in his hand toward the blonde behind the counter.

 

It was the same girl as last time and she lifted her hand as Derek looked over at her, fingers wiggling in a wave. “It's about time you showed up,” she scolded Derek, folding her arms over her chest. “He's been ordering a coffee for you every day for the last week.”

 

Derek looked back at Scott, eyes wide. “What?”

 

The tips of Scott's ears turned red and his shoulders hunched. “Thanks, Erica,” he groaned.

 

“Oh my god,” Derek muttered, feeling the blood drain from his face and he scrubbed his hands over it. “We were supposed to meet. Oh my god, I am so sorry. I completely forgot. Things have just been so hectic at work. I am so so sorry.”

 

Scott lifted his shoulder in a shrug, shaking his head. “Don't worry about it. It's not like we had definite plans or anything.”

 

“God, I feel terrible,” Derek moaned.

 

“Don't worry about it,” Scott insisted.

 

“At least let me reimburse you for all the coffee.” Derek fished his hand into this pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I know they're not exactly cheap.”

 

“You _really_ don't have to do that,” Scott said. “Please put that away.”

 

Derek sighed. “Are you sure? There's at least got to be something I can do to make it up to you.”

 

Scott bit his bottom lip. “Well…maybe you can grab a table with me and we can get to know each other a little while we drink these,” he suggested, gesturing his cup toward the one in Derek's hand. “That is if you don't need to rush into work or anything.”

 

“No. No, I don't.” Derek smiled. I've got some time. And I'd absolutely love to have coffee with you.”

 

***

 

“Okay, so next time the coffee is definitely on me,” Derek stated firmly as he and Scott headed for the exit a while later.

 

“As long as there is a next time, that's fine with me,” Scott agreed.

 

“Oh, there will be a next time for sure,” Derek affirmed. “But maybe instead of coffee, I could take you out to dinner?”

 

Scott smiled. “Sounds good. We should probably make more solid plans this time, though. Maybe exchange phone numbers just in case.”

  
  
Derek chuckled. “Yeah. Good idea. How does Saturday night sound? Eight o'clock?”

  
  
Scott nodded. “It's a date.”

 

“Great. It's a date,” Derek echoed.

 

After the pair exchanged information, Derek pushed the door open and held it for Scott. They said their goodbyes and were about to part ways when a voice stopped them.

 

“Ha! Gotcha again!”

 

Their eyes turned to counter where Erica nodded pointedly to a spot above them, a triumphant grin on her face as if she had somehow orchestrated the whole thing. Scott and Derek both laughed as they gazed up at the mistletoe.

 

“So here we are again,” Derek remarked.

 

“Yep. Here we are,” Scott concurred then lowered his eyes to look at Derek, a question swimming in their warm, brown depths. Derek answered him by stepping forward and wrapping his arm around the shorter man's waist, pulling him close.

 

“May I?” he asked.

 

Scott's head bobbed up and down quickly. “Yeah, okay,” he said breathlessly.

 

Derek smiled and swooped down, this time making sure that when they kissed Scott's lips and his were perfectly aligned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
